Destin
by Hippocampe
Summary: De retour aux E.U., Ziva réfléchit. Tiva sur les bords - peux pas m'en empêcher -. Attention ! Contiens des éléments de la fin de saison 6 et début de la 7.


Bonsoir !

Voilà un petit quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête il y a maintenant un certain temps, je l'ai écrite pour me "libérer" et j'ai longtemps hésité à la poster.

En effet, je ne pense pas que ce soit particulièrement bon, et c'est assez loin de ce que j'aime faire habituellement. Mais des fois que ça intéresse quelqu'un, je la met là quand même, à vous de voir :) .

C'est en quelque sorte Tiva, bien que le seul personnage mis en scène soit Ziva. C'est un monologue intérieur, donc à ceux qui préfèrent les dialogues je conseille de passer leur chemin :) .

Bien entendu je ne possède pas NCIS, ni rien de ce qui s'y rapporte, de loin où de près. Je ne touche pas non plus d'argent pour ce récit (il vaudrait rien de toute manière ^^), j'ai juste passé un bon moment à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui se lancent !

********

Ziva était assise dans une salle d'attente, sur un fauteuil qu'elle considérait particulièrement confortable pour ce lieu. Devant elle une porte légère, couleur acajou orné d'un petit écriteau sur lequel on pouvait lire, gravé en lettres dorées, « Janice Bracco, Psychologue ». Cette porte, d'après ce que tout le monde lui avait dit, devait s'ouvrir sur un monde étrange où tous les problèmes de l'esprit trouvent une solution, une logique même. Enfin c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, parce que franchement, quelle logique pouvait-on trouver à la douleur occasionnée par trois longs mois placés sous le signe de la souffrance, de l'humiliation et de la mort ? Qu'allait-on pouvoir faire de mieux que la bourrer de cachets en espérant qu'ils ralentiraient momentanément les convois de mauvais souvenirs et d'idées noires que sa séquestration avait mis en branle ? Qu'est ce que cette dame, certainement charmante, mais sans aucune expérience plus pratique que ce qu'elle aura lu dans les livres sur le Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique, allait pouvoir faire de plus que de lui conseiller la patience ? Elle aurait sans doute plus vite fait de s'en faire elle-même la prescription... et de partir maintenant sans demander son reste.

Pilotée par ses pensés, elle avait à présent posé les yeux sur la deuxième porte présente dans la petite salle, celle qui menait vers l'extérieur, vers la vie normale qu'elle avait retrouvée et qui ramenait un rien d'équilibre dans le chaos qui s'était confortablement installé au cours de ces quatre ou cinq derniers mois. Serait-ce vraiment si grave de la passer maintenant ? Après tout, si la psychologue lui avait déjà donné le feu vert pour reprendre du service c'est que son état mental n'était pas si déplorable que ça, non ?

Contemplant toujours la porte, et l'idée de la prendre, elle ne put néanmoins pas se résoudre à se lever. Cette pièce se montrait propice à la réflexion, et c'était justement ce dont elle avais besoin, mettre de l'ordre, classer, étiqueter les idées et impressions qui lui parvenaient maintenant que le cauchemar avait prit fin.

Ici était le calme et la neutralité nécessaires à la mise en œuvre de ce projet. Son logement du moment n'avait rien de rassurant, du gris, toujours plus de gris, elle qui avait besoin de couleurs, de vie... Elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle, et savez-vous combien il est difficile de se poser et de réfléchir quand tous vos sens sont constamment en alerte ? Ici, au milieu de ce grand immeuble où elle avait passé la majorité de ces cinq dernières années, elle se sentais sereine, comme si sachant que rien ne lui été jamais arrivé de grave ici, rien de grave ne pourrait jamais lui y arriver. Mais le problème avec ce grand immeuble, était justement qu'il était grand. Rempli de gens courant dans tous les sens, et surtout rempli de coéquipiers qui, à ce moment précis, étaient aussi chers à ses yeux qu'ils étaient agaçants. Alors dans cette petite pièce, semblant flotter entre deux eaux turbulentes, elle trouvait le calme dont elle avait besoin. Pas d'appartement sinistre, pas de Gibbs faisant comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu, pas de McGee la surveillant comme on surveille un château de cartes dans une pièce à courants d'air et surtout pas de Tony, qui semblait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui pourrir la vie, mais qu'elle surprenait parfois tourné vers elle avec le même regard que son jeune collègue, peut-être même plus intense, bien que mieux camouflé... à moins que ça ne soit que la projection d'un désir, ce même désir que si d'aventure vous le lui demandiez, elle soutiendrait mordicus qu'il n'existe pas (et gare à celui qui insisterait, un objet tranchant n'est jamais loin de qui sait le trouver...).

Ah Tony... Étrange homme que celui-ci. Qu'était-il venu faire en Somalie ? N'avait-elle pas été assez claire quant à toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Et puis n'était-elle pas morte ? Pourquoi venir venger la mort d'une personne qui vous hait, et montrer assez de détermination pour attirer deux de ses amis les plus proches dans sa croisade personnelle ? Quel bien cela pouvait-il faire ?

_« Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi... faut croire. »_

Voilà donc pourquoi. Arrachée par le sérum de vérité brûlant ses veines, cette vérité qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de fuir leur faisait face, se moquait d'eux : « Vous voyez où ça vous a mené ? ». Oh que oui, ils l'ont vu. Il leur aura seulement fallu que la Mort leur mette le nez dedans, mais ils l'ont vu.

Elle avait eu du temps pour penser à tout ça, trop de temps. Survivre, au départ, puis attendre la mort. Et que faire d'autre en attendant sa mort, dans une cellule poussiéreuse, étouffante de chaleur ? Encore et toujours, penser. Alors elle a pensé à son enfance, elle a pensé à sa famille, et elle a pensé à son père, qui s'était acharné à les lui arracher. Puis elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers des choses plus anodines, qu'allait-il advenir de ses affaires ? Qui allait hériter de ses biens, elle n'avait jamais fait de testament... comme si le fait de ne pas préparer sa mort allait l'empêcher d'arriver ? Est ce qu'elle manquerait à quelqu'un ? Est ce qu'elle leur manquerait à _eux_ ? Et pourquoi d'abord, ressentait-elle ce besoin d'être pleurée ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait jamais fait quelque chose d'assez bien pour le mériter... Puis, fatalement, ne pouvant plus retarder l'échéance, elle a dû se résoudre à aborder LE thème qui la répugnait, mais aussi le plus important : elle , et cette réflexion la rendue nauséeuse. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Qui, dans son bon sens, pouvait allier « assassina » et « bien » dans la même phrase, la même devise ? Elle ne se pensait pas folle, ou mauvaise, et pourtant, c'est ce à quoi sa vie se résumait « Assassiner pour mon pays », « Assassiner pour le Mossad »... « Assassiner pour mon père »? Et le revoilà, toujours là, sous chaque tas d'immondices jalonnant sa vie, comme un vieux chewing-gum sous sa chaussure. Et puis ses pensées se sont tournées vers quelque chose de plus beau, au moment où elle avait enfin eu l'occasion de changer de chaussures, au moment où elle avait pu entrevoir la vie 'normale' qu'elle pourrais avoir, qu'elle était en droit de vouloir : un travail dans lequel elle aurait son importance en tant que personne, et non plus seulement comme un pion parmi tant d'autres ; des amis sur qui elle pourrait se reposer, et non seulement des connaissances de travail prêtes à vous tourner le dos (si ce n'est pire) simplement parce qu'on ne questionne pas un ordre, des gens qui sachent qui elle est et qui l'aimeraient quand même, qui l'aimeraient pour ça. Elle s'est alors rappelée de sa vie à Washington, au NCIS, et un fort sentiment de culpabilité se saisit d'elle aussi soudainement que douloureusement : comment avait-elle pu douter de ces gens-là ?

Et elle était là, assise dans cette poussière collante, à attendre la mort avec ses regrets pour seule compagnie et pour seule consolation le savoir qu'elle mourrait en les protégeant, payant ainsi une partie de sa dette.

On lui demandera plus tard si elle faisait pénitence, et le ton sarcastique sur lequel la question lui sera posée n'effacera pas la véracité de la réponse : oui, elle faisais pénitence... à sa manière, _c'était justifié_.

Puis vint ce jour où Saleem très agité la tira de sa torpeur songeuse. Il voulait qu'elle se lève, mais la soif et la faim l'en empêchaient. Il la traina donc sans ménagement sur le chemin tristement familier qui menait à cette pièce où, quelque instant plus tard, elle allait avoir la surprise de sa vie. Elle avait d'abord cru à un tour de son esprit, mais s'était vite ravisée. Après tout, s'il fallait qu'elle me mette à halluciner Tony, elle était certaine qu'il aurait meilleure mine.

_« De tous les gens, dans le Monde, qui auraient pu me trouver, il fallait que ce soi toi ? »_

L'absurdité de la situation la fit presque rire et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'on dit était peut-être vrai : on n'échappe pas à son destin. Aussi loin qu'on puisse s'en éloigner, il vous rattrape toujours.

Et apparemment, le sien se trouvait quelque part à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Avec cette étrange famille qui l'avait adoptée, et avec cet adorable crétin qui se tenait là, face à elle, et qui, malgré là situation plus qu'acrobatique, trouvait encore le moyen de faire de l'esprit. Elle avait débarqué là-bas en pleine tempête, essayant de sauver ce qui lui restait de famille, et le destin avait voulu que dans sa misère, elle en gagne une nouvelle. Et maintenant qu'elle avait s'était persuadée qu'ils seraient tous bien mieux sans elle, voilà que ce même destin, tel un parent exaspéré par l'entêtement de son enfant à répéter la même bêtise, reprenait les choses en main et la remettait de force à sa place, paris eux. A quoi bon lutter ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensés par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, la psychologue lui sourit et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle fut tentée de décliner, et de partir en se contentant de sa petite introspection, mais après tout... pourquoi pas ?

********

Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment :) .


End file.
